


Draco and Harry? Never

by Taboo_writter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack?, Gen, Humour?, M/M, Self-Indulgent, fluff?, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/pseuds/Taboo_writter
Summary: I prompted 'I love those stories were everyone knows they are in love except them. But imagine person A and person B are dating but no one believes them. Like they think they are kidding or its a prank or something.' then accidentally answered the prompt with Drarry. So yeah





	Draco and Harry? Never

**Author's Note:**

> Not even ashamed. But you can try in the comments.

“Did you hear Harry’s announcement this morning?”  asked Ron with amusement in his voice as he sat in front of Hermione.   
“What, that he is shagging Malfoy?”  answered Seamus. Hermione just rolled her eyes. _‘No! surely Ron meant the **other** announcement’_

 _“_ I dunno I think it was a little insensitive for a prank,” added Dean looking slightly uncomfortable. 

“I don’t think he meant it like that babe,” Seamus quickly amended after kissing Dean’s hand. Dean’s discomfort melted into a contented smile. “You gotta admit Malfoy with Harry sounds bloody bonkers.“ 

Hermione silently agreed. They argued all the time.

"Can you imagine the ferret and Harry on a date? They would probably end up on their brooms racing for the snitch and shouting insults at each other.” Ron said before bursting out laughing. Hermione frowned into her cup because hadn’t they done that last sunday?

“It would be kinda cute though wouldn’t it?” Some 6th year girl joined the conversation. Hermione had seen her around but couldn’t remember her name. “Harry would probably end up wearing Draco’s tie after they shag in a broom closet." 

The six year’s comment only made everyone laugh. Except Hermione. She was sure she had complimented Harry on a green tie that brought out his eyes earlier that week. What if—?

 _No._ Harry was Hermione’s best friend. She would know if Harry was suddenly enamoured with Draco Malfoy out of all people. He had been complaining about him non-stop since first year. He was almost obsessed with his dislike for the boy. He had even been able to complain about his ’ _silver eyes ‘Mione that shouldn’t be possible_ ’ and his ’ _too shiny hair, he probably spends hours making it look like he was just shagged_ ’. It was crazy to think he suddenly started shagging the guy. 

       ~~ Meanwhile in Harry’s room~~

"They didn’t believe you." 

"Told you. Do you mind?”

“Not really, the longer they think you are joking the longer they’ll take to question me. Also you are wearing my tie again.”

“Eh. Only 'Mione noticed plus they’ll think is part of the 'prank’. ”

“They’ll be in for a surprise when they show up for summer vacation and my things are at your place.”


End file.
